Various types and configurations of pressure measurement and monitoring devices have been developed. Pressure sensors can be used for control and monitoring in thousands of everyday applications. Pressure sensors can vary drastically in technology, design, performance, application suitability and cost. A capacitive type of pressure sensor employs a diaphragm and pressure cavity to create a variable capacitor to detect strain due to applied pressure. Common technologies use metal, ceramic, and silicon diaphragms. However, these technologies are usually applied to low pressures. Additionally, many existing implementations require high packaged sensor cost and provide an effective operation over a limited operating temperature range. Existing designs can also require recalibration of the sensor after packaging to properly characterize the input response.